


Colors and Words

by Cross_eni



Series: Engmano One Shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Paint, Boyfriends, Lazy Saturday, M/M, Pretty chill, canon AU, established relationships - Freeform, fluuuuuufffff, paint, read a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_eni/pseuds/Cross_eni
Summary: Lovino thinks in color.Arthur thinks in words.Together they make the best masterpieces.





	

Colors.

Words. 

Colors. 

Words. 

They blended together in a beautiful symphony, the artist strangely content and relaxed with the melody. The stress that had been flowing through him simply disappeared into blank nothing. The writer looked up at his focused boyfriend, losing his own tenseness as the brush tickled and danced on his skin.

They were in their designated "relax" room, a bed in cheap linen stained with paint and substances from past encounters. The room was lined with bookshelves and cubbies where art supplies were stored. The walls were painted with pastel colors, bright flowers blooming against the background. This room was set in a high tower of the writer's large manor, away from the rest of it, yet still connected. 

Arthur rather liked this room, even if Lovino wasn't here. It felt calming and homely, better than the rest of the house did. Most of the rooms judged him and mocked him for his failed past, brothers and sisters and many more getting up and leaving all at once, leaving the poor Brit all alone. This room welcomed him with open sun-kissed arms, the only room that was truly warm. 

He tried not to think much of when it might not be like this, soothing paint on his back and sweet nothings whispered in an exotic warm tongue. 

"You've got such pretty skin," Lovino whispered, allowing his lips to kiss the back of Arthur's neck. "So pale...but it still has little freckles. It's a reverse night sky." Arthur felt another long, cool stroke of paint along his skin. "I'm jealous," he said. Arthur felt the stroke of a warm calloused hand, one he knew very well, on the other side of his body. "I don't have the luxury of having smooth skin. Working every day all my life." 

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Arthur said quietly back, smirking as he wrote in Old English (on purpose, he had became aware of Lovino being able to read English in a very awkward way that should not be mentioned again). "I always remember Antonio suffering immense poverty from spoiling you."

"Antonio's weak," Lovino said in a quiet voice, trailing the paint brush down Arthur's spine. "He fell for my face, but did nothing about my personality or work ethic, which we both know is shit."

"Your personality is lovely and unique. I still can't fully understand it, which adds more to your allure. And your work ethic...well...honey, the entire world knows it's shit," Arthur teased. "You just take money from the rest of us, because that's the only thing you can do."

"Nooooo, I sit down like a good boy and hold out my hands so you'll give me money~!" He said it in a sickenly sweet voice, mocking. But he did have the cutest face when he asked for money, wide eyes and pouted lips. Lovino had a truly deadly power, with one look he could have the entire world doing exactly what he wanted, and no one would question it, otherwise he would throw a fit. 

Arthur didn't like it when Lovino threw fits. 

Lovino didn't like it much either. 

"Now, darling, don't be a brat," Arthur said coyly, writing down a sentence or two of what he knew he would later read and consider nonsense. But in his defense, it was rather difficult to think when your hot Italian boyfriend, whom you could probably write a several thousand page volume about and yet you wouldn't have said everything you needed to say, was straddling you and painting soothing lines across your back.

"I prefer the term bitch," Lovino said, smirking down, changing colors, and painting more, going up Arthur's neck, teasing his sweet point. 

"You are a bitch," Arthur smiled, laying down, not even bothering to focus on his writing when someone he loved so dear was being such a tease. 

"Says you?" Lovino snarked. 

Arthur flipped over, careful not to mess whatever Lovino had been making on his back, and trailed his fingertips over olive skin, skin the color of summer days and a life spent with toes in ocean waves. Up, up, to the small dip in between Lovino's shoulder and collarbone. It wasn't as prominent as his own, but Lovino had spent his childhood under many prominent Empires, spoiled and well fed. 

He was almost jealous, but then he remembered that most of Lovino's insecurities had come from these men who saw him only for his value, not for himself. He supposed a difficult childhood with love was better than an easy one with hate. 

He trailed his fingers over Lovino's adams apple, brushing them over his jaw and into the thick dark amber curls. Lovino hadn't moved, merely closed his eyes, leaning into Arthur's touch as it came, a sign of complete trust. 

Arthur leaned in, kissing his way down from his lover's forehead, down his closed eyelids, down his nose, over the tiny bursting clouds of freckles, and down to those soft pink lips Arthur would never get tired of. 

Lovino's lips, for all the nasty words they spewed, tasted like spice and an abundance of southern flavor that he would never be able to replicate or name. They felt like velvet under his chapped ones, cotton clouds that flew threw the sky on bright blue days. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at himself. He should've never been allowed to read poetry. 

Lovino wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, loose, but with enough pressure to bring him closer. Arthur couldn't help but push closer to the Italian, their lips locked in a tiny tango. 

Arthur hadn't been aware of them falling onto Lovino's back, he hadn't been aware of when Lovino had pushed his tongue past Arthur's lips, he hadn't been aware when they started fighting for dominance, and he certainly hadn't been aware of the time. 

Reality came rushing in with a tiny whimper. 

A small delicate noise. 

But it was all he needed to encourage him to make Lovino moan more. 

"Don't hold back now, darling," He whispered against the Italian's lips. 

"Why would I?" Lovino whispered back. 

Arthur smiled, taking joy in each new sound he dragged out, feeling like an empire once more when Lovino's grip tightened. 

"Oh love," he pulled away, admiring Lovino, who had managed to get covered in paint in midst of their make out. 

And when his lover smiled up at him, he knew he would be once more staying up, writing a novel, just trying to convey the simple pleasures of having this beautiful man's love but never being able to get it perfect. 

His lover wrapped in color and words.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh~ I wanted to write something for my rair pair, Engmano! And so take this offering of peaceful Sundays and masterpieces on skin. I might make this into a Series, with various Engmano one shots~ I think the next part'll be some smut~


End file.
